


Protection

by jenhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: Peridot and Lapis are pursued by a hostile Homeworld Gem.  They come under direct attack, leading Peridot having to protect Lapis...





	Protection

> Peridot let out a small whimper of pain as she shakily got back onto her feet, her vision slightly obscured by the cracks that had now been made in her visor.
> 
> “Lapis?!” she frantically called out, “Are you OK?”
> 
> No answer.  
> 
> Peridot desperately looked around for her partner - and froze in shock as her eyes met the dark blue Gemstone that was now lying on the ground.  The force of their enemy’s attack had poofed Lapis.
> 
> “Oh, Lapis…”  
> 
> Suddenly, Peridot heard the ominous crunching sound of their attacker’s footsteps drawing closer again.
> 
> “Oh no you don’t” Peridot growled to herself as she quickly moved over to Lapis’ Gem, practically throwing herself on top of it in order to keep it safe.  She took the blue Gem into her hands, checking it over for cracks.  She allowed herself a small smile of relief when she found that it was still perfectly intact.
> 
> “Just give it up, you pathetic little Peridot!” came the booming voice through the darkness, “Hand over that Lapis Lazuli, immediately!”
> 
> Peridot began to panic.  She knew that there was no way she could defeat this hostile Gem, but she had to try.  Lapis meant everything to her, and she was willing to give it all that she had in order to keep her beloved partner safe.  With tears now forming in the corners of her eyes, resigned to her fate, she bubbled Lapis’ Gem.  She would then try to send Lapis back to the barn - back home, to safety - as soon as the opportunity presented itself.
> 
> The warrior Gem was now face-to-face with Peridot, drawing her weapon in preparation to do even more damage to the small green technician.
> 
> “No!” Peridot yelled, clutching the bubble that housed her partner’s Gem tightly in one hand and charging a bright ball of energy in the other, ready to attack.
> 
> “I’ll never let you take her, you clod!  You’ll have to shatter me first!”
> 
> The warrior Gem chuckled callously, a menacing grin now forming across her face as she raised her weapon.
> 
> “So be it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short oneshot fic that I wrote for Lapidot Week a couple of years back... and was my very first fanfiction!


End file.
